


Spring Flights

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Oral Sex, Spitroasting, mating flights, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: It's the first day of spring, which means it's the day for the Mating Flights. This year, Castiel finds himself pursued by mated pair, Michael and Lucifer...





	Spring Flights

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen. 
> 
> Created for SPN Kink Bingo for the square Castiel/Michael/Lucifer on my card.
> 
>  
> 
> I used the terms dominant for alpha angels and submissive for omega angels because I read too much Nalini Singh and I like the idea behind it. Note that this is also not quite the "usual" A/B/O world in that there is no mention of heats or ruts.

It’s the first day of spring, which means many things.

One of them is that the air is noticeably warmer, has been for the last few days as the sun is in the sky a few minutes more every day. Birds have come out of their nests and started to greet the sunrise with their song again, and fresh, new green is slowly burgeoning on trees and shrubbery.

Another thing the first day of spring means is that, as they do every year, the fertile Angels gather for the Courtship Flight.

 

“There’s a lot of submissive Angels this year,” Michael murmurs, his green eyes intent on the Angels gathered across the wide expanse of grass between them. “Think he’ll fly with them?”

“I’m sure,” Lucifer murmurs back, wings and arms wrapped around his fellow dominant mate. “His last fledgling left the nest the past summer, and she’s already rising in the ranks of her chosen profession. He’s unmated, he’ll fly.”

Michael smiles and turns his head to kiss Lucifer’s cheek. “Trust you to be well informed,” he teases gently. Lucifer laughs.

“It’s part of my job,” he reminds his mate, stretching his impressive wings. “Time to get ready, Starlight.”

Michael sighs as he is released from the gentle embrace of his mate. He stretches out his own wings, just as impressive as his mate’s, and uses a few hard beats to execute a flawless vertical takeoff. Best to remind all the other dominant Angels around them that he and Lucifer are Archangels, and thus a force to be reckoned with.

 

 

“Got your eye on anyone specific?” Samandriel grins at Castiel, already visibly excited to start the Flight. Castiel hums and smirks.

“Maybe,” he replies, slowly stretching his wings. “I heard there’ll be interesting dominants flying today.”

“Yeah,” Samandriel sighs dreamily, “I heard Gadreel’s gonna fly today…”

“More like, Gadreel told you he’d fly today, and you know damn well he’s going to go for you,” Castiel teases with a grin. “You’ve been dancing around each other all year, you’ll be mated before the day is out, Samandriel.”

Samandriel grins, unrepentant. “I sure as fuck hope so,” he agrees. “A Mating Flight is part of a proper Mating Dance. Now, spill, Cas. Anyone you’re going to fly for today?”

Cas just smiles and says nothing. He’s heard interesting rumors, too, but he’s not sure yet if he believes them – and even if they are true, he’s not sure if he wants more than a single season with the pair who caught his eye last time he watched the Flight, just a spectator with Kaliel wrapped securely in his wings.

Michael and Lucifer are fascinating, and certainly strong and fast and smart enough to catch him. They’re also certainly good candidates to consider as fathers for a fledgling, but Castiel has seen them together, and he’s seen them with submissives before. They’ve never been with someone for longer than a season, utterly devoted to each other – and Cas isn’t sure yet if he wants to remain unmated for another fledgling.

He figures he’s going to take flight with everyone else, and then he’ll see what happens.

 

The signal for the beginning of the actual Flight is always the sun rising over the horizon, that first ray of warm light the cue for everyone to stop the slow circling and start flying. The borders of the large island they’re flying over are the limit, anyone who flies beyond and over the open sea not to be touched. The spectators hover or circle there, watching and ready to step in should anyone need help.

Michael flies high above everyone else, his greater wingspan a disadvantage as long as he’s surrounded by many Angels. He watches Lucifer circle a little lower, then turns his attention to the submissive Angels, who are all in the air and flying inland by now. The first dominant Angels have already found their mark and are giving chase, and Michael snorts in amusement when he notices some submissives hardly putting up a challenge before letting themselves be caught.

He spots the beautiful black wings with their distinctive white patterns at the same time as Lucifer does, his mate’s joyous excitement clear over the mating bond. Lucifer picks up speed to follow their chosen mate, and Michael laughs as he follows, passing Gadreel (and noticing that his friend’s chosen mate is leading him on a merry chase, good) and making sure no one else is following their black-winged “prey”.

 

 

Castiel grins as he flies, his wings beating hard and fast to gain altitude. He laughs as he sees Samandriel do a little loop before flying off, Gadreel in hot pursuit. “Give him a good chase,” he murmurs and throws a glance over his shoulder to check if anyone is on his trail.

His heart gives a little jump as he sees not one, but two Angels swooping in to chase him. The six wings are distinctive, as are the colors – dusk and dawn, the wingspan impressive. Michael and Lucifer.

Heart beating faster, Castiel turns his eyes front again and picks up speed, choosing a path that will lead him to the freestanding stone pillars. He’s a fast flier, and he’s managed to shake more than one unwanted suitor there before – and lost one or two he’d considered, but the fathers of his fledglings need to be as good as he is, he’ll accept nothing less – and this is a good test for it.

He dares glances over his shoulder every now and then, and always, wings of dusk and wings of dawn are behind him, gaining on him constantly. Castiel weaves around the stone pillars, doing his best to shake his pursuers – but when he clears the field of the pillars, they are still on his tail. Castiel grins wildly, his blood hot now. He can feel his body prepare for a potential mating, or just a potential claiming, arousal beginning to twine through his limbs. He needs to make a decision – left, and out over the open sea to make it clear he isn’t interested, or right, and further inland to where the earth is covered in soft moss and grasses.

Castiel makes a tight turn and beats his wings.

 

Lucifer grins widely as their black-winged Angel turns to the right, heading inland. He glances upwards to where Michael took point, then around them. They’re as alone as can be, on this island – there are other Angels within sight of his sharp eyes, but no one is close enough to be considered competition. No Angel is fool enough to attempt to horn in on two Archangels’ chase of their chosen Angel. He can feel Michael’s arousal through their mating bond, knows his mate can feel his own arousal in return. Their intended started giving off a seductive scent around the time they cleared the stone pillars (and that was a bit of exhilarating flying, he needs to repeat that when he’s not intent on not losing sight of his prey) and even if Castiel hadn’t made such a clear decision in choosing his flight path, the Archangels would have known their pursuit had been deemed welcome.

Michael angles his wings a little and swoops lower, their prey now almost within reach. Lucifer beats his wings a little harder and positions himself slightly to the left, matching his mate’s speed, and then they’re above Castiel, who looks over his shoulder with blown-wide eyes.

 

They move as one, wings snapping shut to drop just enough to grab Castiel, then flaring out again to keep them all from slamming down hard into the earth. Castiel gasps, secure in their hold, and his wings snap shut along his back as Michael and Lucifer descend. They land, Castiel beneath them, pressed securely to the cushion of grass and moss. The black-winged angel moans and reaches for them, telegraphing his willingness in every way he can – spread legs, arched neck, seductive, luscious scent, it’s obvious he wants them both. Still, they make sure.

“Are you willing to accept us, Castiel?” Michael purrs, letting one hand grasp at one of his wings. Castiel whines and buries his hand in feathers.

“Yes,” he breathes, blue eyes wild as he glances over his shoulder. “Yes, claim me, mate me, whatever!”

“Oh, we will, little Midnight,” Lucifer purrs and runs a hand down Castiel’s back. “We’ll claim you right here, right now – and we’ll talk about mating when we’ve all calmed a little.”

Michael laughs when Cas whines and tries to push his hips up beneath their combined weight. “That might take a little time, Lucifer.”

They strip their eager submissive Angel, taking care not to rip his clothes, and when Cas is naked on the grass, it’s obvious he’s ready for them. His scent has become even more intense, and Lucifer gives a soft moan when his fingers encounter slick wetness on Castiel’s inner thighs. “He’s already leaking, Micha.”

“Good,” Michael purrs. He gets up while Lucifer strokes and pets their new third, stripping. Cas glances up at him and moans, raising his ass higher in clear invitation. “Make sure he’s nice and open for me, hm?”

Lucifer nods with a smile and keeps stroking Castiel’s back as his other hand slides up and between his cheeks, rubbing gentle fingers over the slick-drenched entrance. “Already so wet for us,” he murmurs, “you’re an eager one, hm? Can’t wait to fill you up when Michael’s done.”

Castiel blushes and moans when Lucifer’s fingers slip into his hole, rocking back against the touch. Lucifer purrs.

“Oh, he’s ready for you, Starlight,” he informs his mate as he works fingers into the slick channel and Castiel moans out a litany of “yes, please, please” and rocks back against him. “All wet and relaxed.”

Michael sinks back down to them, naked now, and leans over Castiel to kiss Lucifer before he spreads Castiel’s cheeks open with both hands and groans at the sight of three of Lucifer’s fingers in the drenched hole. “Pull them out, Sunlight,” he breathes.

Castiel makes a protesting noise when Lucifer pulls his fingers free, then moans as Michael slowly pushes his cock into him. His wings twitch and flutter, and Michael groans and reaches out to use a grip on one to pull Castiel against him. “Fuck, he feels perfect.”

Lucifer watches them hungrily and lifts his slick-drenched fingers to his mouth for a taste. He gives a low moan at the first lick. “Tastes good, too,” he murmurs, licking his fingers clean. Michael grins and starts moving in long, hard thrusts that have Castiel moan and arch beneath him, fingers digging into the grass and moss beneath them. The submissive Angel is clearly lost in pleasure and the bliss of a claiming, shivering and pliant beneath Michael, and Lucifer purrs and caresses him as Michael slowly moves faster and harder into the stretched hole around him.

“Come on, Starlight,” Lucifer coaxes, petting Castiel’s hair and letting him suck on his fingers, “fill him up, he’s desperate for a knot.”

“I can feel that,” Michael gasps out as he changes his pace to shorter, harder thrusts. He groans as Castiel clenches down on the growing knot at the base of his cock. He rocks his hips, pulling it in and out of the clenching hole, stretching Castiel further. “Fuck, you’re a greedy one, Midnight.”

Castiel moans agreement around the fingers in his mouth, arching his back and blinking blown-wide eyes up at Lucifer, who breathes another curse. Then their new submissive screams as Michael pushes in hard and growls, fingers going white where he grips Castiel’s hip and wing. Lucifer purrs, watching Castiel spill his release on the grass beneath him, untouched, as Michael comes deep inside him.

“Going to fuck you nice and full until you’re dripping,” he promises the raven-winged Angel who whines around his fingers and keeps sucking on them.

 

Michael finally relaxes, stroking Castiel’s feathers back into place where his grip ruffled them, and Lucifer smiles and leans in for a slow kiss.

“You two look gorgeous,” he murmurs against his mate’s mouth. Michael chuckles and kisses back softly, still petting the shivering submissive beneath him.

Lucifer pulls back and leans down to check on Castiel, slowly pulling his fingers out of the Angel’s mouth. Castiel gives a low whine, and Lucifer chuckles and strokes his hair with his dry hand.

“You with us, Midnight?”

“Yeah,” Castiel murmurs, turning his head into the caresses. Lucifer purrs and keeps stroking. “Beautiful little submissive,” he tells Castiel. “I’ll claim you next, and then we’ll take you home and see how much fun we can all have.”

Castiel turns his head a little more, revealing eyes still a little hazy with lust, and gives a little moan as he sees Lucifer’s cock outlined clearly in his pants. “Oh yes,” he breathes, and Michael laughs.

“He clenched down on me again,” the Archangel murmurs, massaging Castiel’s ass with strong hands. “Already hungry for more, Midnight?”

Castiel smiles a little and shifts his hips. “I’m a handful,” he murmurs, “or so others told me.”

“Good thing there’s two of us then,” Lucifer chuckles. “We’ll keep you satisfied, pretty submissive.”

 

They keep petting and caressing Castiel until Michael’s knot goes down enough for the Archangel to pull free of Castiel’s hole, and by the time he does, Castiel’s already shifting in renewed arousal, the scent of another dominant still aroused and the beginning mating season working in tandem to keep him on the edge.

“Want to stay like this, Midnight?” Lucifer murmurs as he and Michael switch places. Castiel nods, pushing his ass up further.

“Yes, please,” he breathes, “please, Lucifer, need it, please…”

“Hush, Midnight,” Michael soothes the Angel as Lucifer strips. “He’ll fill you up nice and wide in a moment.”

Castiel keeps shifting his hips in invitation, and Lucifer groans as he sinks to his knees behind him. “Oh, you left a pretty mess behind, Michael.” He reaches out to rub a finger over the puffy hole slowly leaking come and slick. “I wonder how he’ll look when we’ve filled him up a couple times.”

“Delicious,” Michael replies with a grin, and Castiel moans at the promise in the word. “Fuck him, Lucifer, he needs it.”

Lucifer does, pushing into Castiel in a long, slow movement, and the Angel whines and shivers and clenches down around him. The Archangel moans. “Fuck, you feel amazing.”

“He does, doesn’t he?” Michael purrs, still petting Castiel’s hair. “Wait until he feels your knot, he squeezes down so perfectly once he gets that.”

Castiel blushes again and whines, and Michael chuckles and looks down to where Castiel has lust-hazy eyes fixed on the slowly hardening cock between Michael’s legs. “Oh, does our little Midnight Angel want to get filled on both ends?”

Castiel moans and licks his lips, and Lucifer chuckles breathlessly from where he’s slowly fucking him. “That’s going to be beautiful.”

“Open up,” Michael tells the submissive with a smile, and when Castiel’s mouth falls open immediately, he shuffles closer and guides his cock into the wet heat with a low moan. Castiel echoes the sound, sucking him in hungrily, and Michael cups Castiel’s head firmly and sets a slow rhythm in and out of his mouth, matching Lucifer.

Castiel moans and whines between them, lost in pleasure, being rocked back and forth between the Archangels claiming him so thoroughly.

Lucifer’s knot swells up until he can’t pull out anymore, instead pulling at Castiel’s rim with every rock of his hips, and Castiel groans as Michael pushes his cock deep into his mouth, the knot pressing against his lips.

“Oh, he’s clenching down on me perfectly,” Lucifer gasps, running greedy hands over Castiel’s back and wings. Michael laughs as Castiel shivers.

“Wait until he comes.”

“Oh, he’s close, aren’t you, Midnight?” Lucifer pets Castiel’s wings and moans as Cas clenches down harder in agreement. He rocks his hips harder, needing just a little more. Michael growls and leans over the submissive caught between them, pulling Lucifer into a hungry kiss.

Lucifer groans and comes, his hands digging deep into black feathers as Castiel shouts around Michael’s cock and clenches down hard, milking the cock in his hole  as he comes again, triggered by feeling the dominant Angel’s release inside him. Michael moans as their new submissive sucks on him hard, and then he’s coming, too, flooding Castiel’s mouth with his release. Castiel swallows everything he can with a hungry noise.

Lucifer and Castiel are tied together, so Michael helps them sink onto their sides and then fits himself against Castiel’s front, the submissive Angel pliant and exhausted between them. Castiel sighs contentedly when the Archangels use their wings to cocoon them in warm feathers, hiding them from the world.

“You talked about mating,” he finally murmurs a long while later, when Lucifer’s knot has gone down, and he’s slipped out of Castiel’s used hole. Michael nods and runs gentle fingers over Castiel’s neck.

“We’ve been thinking about offering a mating to you for a while,” he murmurs. “We’ve had our fair share of one-season-claims… we’d like something a little more permanent.”

“You’re smart, you’re one hell of a flier,” Lucifer adds, stroking a hand over the arch of Castiel’s wing, “and you’re not shying away from us. Never have.”

Castiel blushes a little at the praise, subtly moving his wing into the caress. “I’m willing to think about it,” he murmurs, stretching lazily between the two Archangels. “I’d want to find out how we might work day-to-day first.”

“Of course,” both Archangels agree.

“But first,” Michael murmurs as he runs teasing fingers down Castiel’s chest and watches the Angel’s eyes darken with fresh lust, “first, we’ll enjoy the claiming.”

“Yes,” Castiel breathes, tilting his head back.

 

 

It’s the first day of spring, which means many things.

One of them is that one black-winged Angel follows two Archangels with wings the color of dusk and dawn home.

By the time the first day of spring arrives a year later, Castiel wakes slowly, curled up between his mates. He smiles as he watches the first ray of sunshine peek over the horizon.

It’s spring, and Castiel carries a spark of Grace beneath his heart.

 


End file.
